


Breaking the Masquerade

by aoifeway666



Category: Armitage III
Genre: Cunnilingus, Cutesy, Femboy Armitage, Friends to Lovers, I'm Not Ashamed, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Making Out, Other, Robot Feels, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Trans Armitage, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, you know that one scene in cloud atlas the book where sonmi fucks hae-joo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 13:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoifeway666/pseuds/aoifeway666
Summary: trans!Armitage and Ross, having defeated d'Anclaude and failed to save Julian, escape to Ross's safe-house on the edge of the city.
Relationships: Ross Sylibus/Naomi Armitage
Kudos: 2





	Breaking the Masquerade

Just a few weeks ago, Armitage would never have guessed that this is where he would be: rogue, running from the system he had once worked so loyally for, frantically searching for the one man who knew how to stop all this madness. Equations and riddles flooded his head as he ran from the hospital. What was going to happen now? How could any of this possibly make sense? And what can this stupid American do to help?

Ross seemed like a dead weight among all this chaos. Although he was certainly devoted to the cause - he'd taken the heat from the Martian cops, after all - Armitage doubted that he could be of much more use. It was almost as if he was counterproductive. With the death of Julian, he was the last thing on Armitage's mind. But he could hardly leave now, could he? With his stiff American button-up jacket, his towering physique, and his ever-suspicious eyes, he'd be spotted immediately by the police, and who knows what'd happen to him then? Armitage shuddered, and then returned to his devoted avoidance of Ross-related thoughts. 'This can wait,' he thought, 'until we get the hell out of here.'

That moment certainly came sooner than he expected, with Ross grabbing him by the shoulder of his red vinyl cape and forcing him into a tunnel. By rights, they should have been directly under the O'Hara Bridge works, but things were too hectic to explain just now. Ross and Armitage kept running, with Ross keeping one of his strong hands on Armitage's shoulder, until they reached a room at the end of the tunnel. Out of breath, Ross spread his arms, and, in his sweet Chicago burr, introduced the place.

"This is a safe-house. I hope you don't mind it being uncomfortable. Didn't think we'd have to use it so soon."

Armitage sneered, and took a quick look around the space. It was an absolute mess, made of concrete, pressed steel, and Martian rock. Real candles - a rarity on Mars - lit the area in a flickery, orange light, causing the walls to glisten with strange reflections and shadows. On the floor in front of him, there was a crude metal bench, a table - which, on further inspection, was nothing more than an ammo crate turned on its side, and a single ladder leading to an upper level in the safe-house. Ross may have been a dead weight, but he sure was resourceful.

"It'll do," replied Armitage, after having scanned the room for a good minute. "What's the plan?"

"Figured we could take a breather before we decide what to do about this whole fuckin' mess. I got some rations, some water, and some cards. Up to you if you wanna use 'em." Ross certainly seemed sincere, at least for his standards. After pretending to think on it for a bit, Armitage nodded his head and made a beeline straight for the rations cupboard. He cracked open a St Lowell Porter, sat himself at the bench, and put his feet up on the table, all in one swift motion. Ross stared at Armitage, seemingly amazed at how fast he'd made a decision.

"What's the matter, Ross? Thirds aren't allowed beer?" Armitage raised an eyebrow, and motioned for Ross to come sit with him.

Ross stumbled over to the table and positioned himself carefully on the bench. Even though their misadventures with Julian and d'Anclaude hadn't gone so well, he didn't have so much as a scratch on him. Running, though, was his weak point. He didn't have the stamina of a Third, Armitage reasoned, but he certainly seemed to have the agility of one, even with his massive stature, his broad chest, and his Atlas-like shoulders.

"What's up, Armitage?" Ross mumbled after ten or so seconds of Armitage staring unnervingly closely at him.

Armitage's eyes snapped open as if he'd been startled. "Yeah," he muttered, before finally beginning, "I really do gotta hand it to you. You've been a lot of help with this whole robot thing, and for some reason you're still here after figuring out that... you know... I'm a Third, and all."

"Just doin' my job," he replied, as if compulsively.

"Yeah, well, it's not. See," Armitage continued his spiel, "you're helping me out with this stuff. And we've only known each other for a couple weeks, at most. Not counting the time I'd had your dossier. So, what gives? Why are you this devoted to helping me find my fath-- creator? You got something you want out of this?" He locked eyes with Ross, and held his pose, though it was beginning to feel very uncomfortable.

"Ah, well, that's... complicated," Ross finally said, after a while of sitting frozen. "I... look, I've got a pack of cards somewhere round..."

"Answer me, Ross," Armitage interrupted, now holding him with an intense, burning gaze. "What's your deal with me? Huh? I sure as fuck know it's not because of your love of --" he spat "--country music. I sure as hell know it's got nothing to do with your orders, or your sense of what's right, or whatever else you might be about to say."

Ross flinched in his seat, his blue coat glittering in the candlelight. The bench underneath him seemed to be barely holding the weight of him and his discomfort. Nonetheless, he continued his silence, glaring at Armitage as if to egg him on. Armitage sighed.

"So, I guess I'm gonna have to get it out of you the hard way." He stood up on the bench and moved his hand swiftly towards Ross's face.

"W-- wait there, one second," Ross stammered. His eyes were full of visible fear, but Armitage could sense other emotions coming through as well - anxiety, primarily. Armitage knelt down where he stood, causing both of their faces to be level and close. "Well?"

"I guess it's mostly a matter of... oh, you're going to --"

"Spit it out, Ross."

"You -- even though we've been through so much hell, like... with McCanon, with d'Anclaude, and shit... you hold this aura of peace around you, like, pure peace. You feel like -- I feel like, and this is gonna sound bad, but... you, in some sort of weird, stupid way, take all my problems away, even when we're right in the middle of them." Ross closed his eyes and blushed, scratching the back of his neck.

"You... what?" Armitage said, his eyes widening.

"It's just that, like, in all of this chaos, you seem to be the one thing that keeps me going. A person I can rely on," Ross mumbled, shifting his legs away from Armitage. "It's... stupid, I guess. I'm sorry," he sighed, placing his arms shakily on the table in front of him.

Armitage giggled, grabbing Ross's hand and lifting it up to his face. "I might be a Third, but I can sure as hell figure out what you mean." He brushed his finger further down Ross's arm with each word. "You... like me! You like me, don't you!" He smiled and stroked Ross's hair, continuing to hold his gaze despite the excitement running through his circuits. "I knew it! All this time, I knew it!"

"You're not... weirded out by this?"

"Are you kidding me? Ross, I've suspected this since you arrived. You look at me a little too closely for a regular case partner. And -- I mean, you Earth folks have strange ways, but you seem to like it a little too much when I wear this particular skirt." Ross began to nod - his inability to stop staring at Armitage's thighs under his short skirt was somewhat debilitating. "Anyhow, I'm not at all surprised," Armitage continued. "Fuck, it feels good to hear you say it, though."

"I swear this won't affect anything between us--" Ross began, but was interrupted by Armitage's hand across his face, the slap echoing down the tunnel outside. Ross grunted and clutched the side of his cheek, tears welling up in his eyes, but a definite smile forming.

"Shut it. You're only thinking about yourself, Sylibus." Armitage pushed Ross backwards, making him fall back until he was only holding himself up by his elbows on the hard metal bench. "Think of me for a damn second, why don't you? You didn't even get my opinion on all this. I thought you Earthlings were meant to be feminists!" He crawled across the bench and hovered over Ross, whose mouth lay slightly open in disbelief.

"A- and..." Once again, Armitage cut him off, this time by grabbing the front of his jacket and pulling him close with the strength of a Third. Their lips met, muffling the sound of Ross's awkward protests. Armitage could taste the smoke still on Ross's breath, the synthetic Earth tobacco igniting a virtual flame in his circuits. Ross eased himself down onto the hard steel, holding Armitage's head as he lost himself in the kiss. They lay entangled on the narrow bench for a few seconds - though it felt much longer to both of them - before Ross slipped and began to laugh.

"Let's move," Armitage giggled, pulling Ross up by his arm. "Is there any place more... comfortable?" He tried to wink, though quickly realised that Thirds didn't quite have the ability to pull off a smooth, romantic gesture like that. Ross smiled, and sat himself up on the bench, holding Armitage's hand as he did. "There's a couple bedrolls up the ladder. I was keeping them separated, but... I don't think that's really needed any more."

"Perfect," Armitage laughed, and climbed up the ladder in a manner of seconds. "Hurry up, Sylibus."

"Be right with you," Ross replied, and, soon enough, the two were lying together, holding each other, fighting for the attention of one another. Armitage's hands tangled themselves in Ross's hair as their lips locked once more, Armitage's processor beginning to overheat from the excitement and elation. Pulling Ross's hair as he drew him closer, Armitage positioned himself on top of Ross, and, as he withdrew from the kiss, began to bite his lip, running his hand through Ross's hair as he did. He chuckled and gazed into Ross's shocked eyes.

"Gods, what was that..."

Armitage smiled. "What you've needed for a while, I think."

"So... I don't wanna get my hopes up, but..."

"What, Sylibus? You nervous, even after all that?"

Ross continued, unfazed. "...you think, after all this is over, you'd like to try making this a real thing? Like... the two of us?"

Armitage's grin was practically luminescent by this point. "I thought you were meant to be a detective? Of course I wanna be with you, Sherlock. What, you think I want anything else?" Ross let out a relieved sigh, and leaned in close to Armitage, who slapped him again. He shoved Ross downwards, forcing him against the pillows, and kissed him again, pulling his short hair a little. "Honestly, it feels like it's in my programming to be with you." His cybernetic eyes glistened with tears of joy.

After holding each other and kissing over and over again for what seemed like hours, Armitage kissed Ross's forehead, then forced him downwards. "Enough with this... sappy shit. Show me what you've got, Ross."

"What-- oh, fuck..." Ross gasped, as Armitage lifted up his skirt and shrugged his underwear down to his ankles.

"Don't pretend this isn't what you wanted, Ross..."

"You have no idea how long I've been dreaming of this, Armitage," Ross whispered, his voice wavering with excitement and disbelief. "Is it okay if I--"

Armitage grabbed Ross's hair again and pulled him close, spreading his legs as he grunted in a fake display of effort. "Yes... fuck yes, Ross..." he moaned as Ross began to caress his inner thighs, first with his fingers, and then with his tongue. Armitage was always amazed at how agile human tongues were, able to perform the most dextrous moves with a minimum of effort. Ross's was no exception, by the feel. The tingling feeling from his teasing swiftly transitioned into a jolt of pleasure, electric in its nature, as Ross's tongue grazed Armitage's clit, first softly, then a little more firmly and purposefully. He threw his head back in ecstasy as Ross continued to flick his tongue backwards and forwards over his clit, keeping a firm hold on Ross's hair as he did. The thought crossed his mind that this was his primary purpose, to be pleasured by this sensation forever, but it soon disappeared under the eruption of euphoria that Ross was quickly causing.

"Oh Jesus fuck... Gods, you're good at that..."

Ross murmured in agreement as he continued tonguing Armitage's clit, his rough nails digging into Armitage's thighs as he held them. Armitage felt his body seize up, tensing every cybernetic muscle and fibre in his limbs and back, opening his mouth as if compelled by some unseen force.

"Ross... oh Gods, Ross, I'm..."

He squeaked once, and, suddenly, waves of ecstasy overtook him, making him tense even further. He could barely perceive the world outside of his robotic shell any longer, disappearing into his orgasm as Ross continued to suck him off. The pleasure continued for a good thirty seconds, paralysing Armitage in a state of happiness, pulling Ross closer into him as he came. Finally, Armitage released Ross from his death grip. Breathing and heartbeat are vestigial functions in a Third; nonetheless, they were in overdrive.

Ross emerged from Armitage's skirt, his eyes looking like rough-cut gems in the flickering orange light. He positioned himself next to Armitage, locking lips with him as he lay there in post-orgasmic bliss. "Fuck, Armitage, I--"

"You did good, Ross. Fuck, you did good."

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to try that."

Armitage chuckled, still out of breath - as much as he could be - and lay on his side, holding Ross from the front, their faces pressed against each other. Making sure his heat-sink was safely out of Ross's reach, he held him, stroking his hair. Ross closed his eyes and enjoyed Armitage's embrace, snuggling into his cape as he lay there with him.

"So when this is over --" he began.

"We'll work everything out. We always do," Armitage reassured Ross, interrupting him again.

"I love you," Ross whispered.

"I love you too," Armitage murmured back.

For the first time in forever, he felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on here. armitage 3 is a good series you should watch it


End file.
